1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In the electronics field there are a great many uses for digital encoders and especially digital encoders which can provide a sequence of signals each having a predetermined frequency. Encoders of the type herein described are especially useful in communications systems where an address is transmitted prior to a message, which address is composed of a series of signals each with a predetermined frequency, so that only a desired one of a plurality of receivers will receive the transmitted message. The present encoder is useful in any system wherein it is desired to convert specific numbers or the like to signals of a predetermined frequency.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In prior art systems, when it is desired to provide a sequence of signals having different frequencies, a programmable variable frequency oscillator, frequency synthesizer, a plurality of oscillators, or the like are utilized. Each of these systems is relatively expensive and complicated and may increase RF problems and the like because of oscillator noise, less RF sensitivity and other factors.